


Oliver Smiles

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver should really be given the title of "World's Best Smile". At least, that's what Connor thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by an anonymous user on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: omg if you’re still taking prompts about coliver anything literally anything in which connor talks about oliver’s fucking adorable smile whether its to oliver or to someone else and oliver hears i don’t even care just please his smile gives me life and i know it gives connor life too i just know it

The chair creaked with the shift of his body, fingers curling into palm to keep him in check. It was already sickening how he was blabbering on, and with no liquor-warmth in his chest to grant him pardon. “…and those dimples,” Connor continued. “Seriously. His eyes do this thing where they get all wrinkly at the edges…” He would absolutely not admit that the crinkly-eyes were his own special brand of kryptonite. Absolutely not. Only, as if listening to himself from another corner of the room, he heard those exact words escape.

Why exactly he was sharing this with Asher was beyond Connor at the moment. Even with all of the realizations, he couldn’t seem to stop himself. At least Oliver was still asleep. The crew had decided meeting at his apartment for “bonding” time outside of Professor Keating’s place was essential to their perfecting how they took on cases.

Even though they were in the midst of a heavy competition.

Connor had immediately decided it would be the perfect opportunity to find weak points. Discover every individual’s tactic and use that against them in turn. There was a reason he was top in the class, and it wasn’t because he played by the books. Which was how he had met Oliver in the first place, which subsequently caused him to admit to his weakness like a total moron. Hopefully none of them were quite as cut-throat or intelligent as him. He was sure the latter was true. The former was what worried him. Michaela was one to keep an eye on. 

Then again not all of them were present. Asher had been painfully early and full of useless chatter. Which might explain Connor’s sudden vomit of the mouth. Or maybe it was the mind numbing post-coitus he’d been pulled away from. Either way it had kept Asher from spewing drivel.

"It’s like his whole face gets ten times brighter when he smiles. His eyes, his teeth. His cheeks bunch up. I want to put that look on his face as much as I can. It makes my stomach hurt…and I kind of. Don’t want anyone else to ever make him smile like that. Which is impossible because he’s just. So happy. All. The time." Connor’s gut twisted when he thought about it. It was insane how jealous he could get when somebody else made Oliver laugh, and it scared him a little bit. Rather, terrified him a lot.

"Dude. You sound so homo right now. Not in a bad way though! It’s just weird. You’re all…twitchy and I think I can see your heart pounding out of your face. Are you sure you two aren’t a couple?"

"The way he’s talking really makes that hard to believe. Doesn’t it?" Oliver had emerged, mainly because he was thirsty and heard talking, at the start of Connor’s gushing. He was supposed to have been home long before anyone showed up. That had been their agreement when had shown up. Neither of them had expected such an early arrival. Oliver’s smile was taking over his whole face by then, the edges where his lips met curled cute like a cat, lips tugged taut against his teeth.

The shock took a while to settle over Connor, that smile jarring enough when he had swiveled to make him senseless as a swooning dame. “You heard that?” The words punched out of him with far more anger than he was feeling. Defenses kicking in, protecting him and his heart. His fears.

Oliver held his hands up, grin falling in small twitches. “I did…” He knew he had to tread carefully. His not-boyfriend could be very particular. “Kinda gross.” He wrinkled his nose up, aiming for playful and cute-enough-to-get-off-the-hook. “I mean I know you want my babies, but you could have said it was just because you wanted everything to have my smile. You realize how weird that would look on a dog. Right?”

Connor, who had long ago fallen into a more calm demeanor, had to stifle his laughter. He would have been content to let Oliver ramble the rest of the evening in an attempt to make the situation lighter. “Ok. Alright. Now that you and Asher here know much your stupid face amuses me. We’re done.” He leveled both of them with a look, as if challenging them. Both seemed to back down, for the moment. He knew Oliver would rag him about it more once they were in private. The man wasn’t one to embarrass Connor in company. Maybe because he knew what would happen if he did.

"I don’t plan on thinking about this ever again," Asher buzzed. "I mean. I don’t wanna like. Get it on with your man or whatever. So, we’re good!" He flashed a ridiculous double thumbs-up Connor’s way. I’m pretty sure Laurel doesn’t wanna hear anything about your boyfriend’s smile anyway. She’s kinda scary. Right? Don’t’cha think? In a kinda hot way?"

No correction came from Connor on the use of “boyfriend”, and while he might not have even noticed - somebody did. Oliver was looking between the two with the biggest smile possible, so wide his muscles hurt, his eyes were practically forced shut by how bulged his cheeks were. Maybe they weren’t as far from being a couple as Connor kept forcing him to believe.

But who needed labels anyway? Aside from “World’s Best Smile”, which was clearly in the bag. Oliver’s smile didn’t fall from his face throughout the rest of the evening, which he was invited to stay for after trading secret kisses in the shadows of the kitchen.

It was a great thing, being Connor Walsh’s kryptonite.


End file.
